


Wild Wild Love

by mapofthestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kitten!Louis, puppy!Liam, stupidly fluffy fluff, tooth rottingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofthestars/pseuds/mapofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Some of Harry and Zayn’s friends found Louis and Liam weird, but the two boys never questioned what they had found in their two pets.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Liam is a puppy, Louis is a kitten, and Zayn and Harry keep taking in stray's.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy you will need to visit the dentist afterwards. I warn you now.
> 
> This came from a long boring day at work when I could stop my mind wandering.
> 
> Title is from Wild Wild Love by Pitbull ft. GRL (although the rest of the song has nothing to do with this fic)
> 
> There is no bestiality or anything creepy. The lilo is more implied. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction or have anything to do with them. If you know them, please please please never show them this.

Liam shivered in the box. He couldn’t understand why he had been left there. He whined, a small pitiful sound, and curled up into a small ball in the corner of the box, his noise tucked beneath his tail.

It was late when Zayn got out of the art studio, and he was hurrying back towards his flat, where his boyfriend was undoubtedly waiting for him. He was just turning down the last road, when he heard a tiny whine coming from one of the bushes. Zayn pulled out the only ear phone he was wearing, and looked at the bush. He heard the noise again, and began to prod through the bushes.

Liam heard the bushes rustling, and curled further into the corner of the box. The lid of the box opened, and Liam whined in panic. He heard a voice mutter soothing words to him. “Hey puppy. Are you okay? What’s wrong?” The man lifted Liam out of the box and cuddled the puppy into his chest.

Zayn wrapped his jacket around the puppy, and twirled the puppy’s collar around so he could read it. _Liam._ “Liam.” cooed Zayn. The puppy looked up at him and nuzzled into his collarbones. “How could someone abandon such a cute puppy?” said Zayn in that cute baby voice that adults always use with children or puppies. “My name’s Zayn and I’ll look after you.”

Liam nearly fell asleep in the rocking of Zayn’s arms as Zayn walked them back to his flat. He felt happy there, and thought to himself that he could get used to living with Zayn.

“Harry,” called Zayn, as soon as he walked through the door to their flat.

“I’m in the kitchen, babe,” Harry’s voice drifted through the flat.

Zayn walked in, still carrying Liam against his chest. “Harry,” he said, in the most innocent voice he could manage. Harry turned round, about to ask what Zayn had done when he caught sight of the bundle of fluff against Zayn’s chest.

“What is that, Zayn?”

“This is Liam.” Zayn held the puppy up so Harry could see it. “I found him in a box and I couldn’t just leave him there. Look at his cute eyes.” Zayn thrust the puppy up so Harry was looking directly into Liam’s eyes.

Liam blinked at the curly haired boy in front of him, before wrinkling his nose and letting out a little sneeze. He yipped a hello and leant forward, trying to lick Harry’s nose.

Harry blinked back at the puppy, before his face melted into a puddle of cuteness at Liam’s puppyness. He made grabby hands towards the puppy, and Zayn passed Liam over to Harry. Harry cuddled the puppy to his chest.

Liam snuggled into Harry’s chest, nuzzling at the boy’s collar bones. He felt safe in Harry’s arms, almost as safe as he felt in Zayn’s.

Liam settled quickly into a routine in Harry and Zayn’s flat. He would jump onto Harry and Zayn’s bed in the morning, waking the two boys up. Harry would get up to make Zayn coffee whilst Liam would lick the dark-skinned boys face, trying to coax him into the land of the living. Eventually the dark-haired boy would relent and get up, carrying Liam into the kitchen. Harry would give Zayn his cup of coffee and Liam his dog food.

Harry came back one evening to find Zayn and Liam curled up on the sofa watching Iron Man. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Zayn shushed him.

“I’m teaching Liam about the joys of Marvel. Watch.”

Zayn waved his hand in front of Liam’s eyes, getting the puppy’s attention. “Liam.” Liam perked up, staring at Zayn. “What do we think of Iron Man?” Liam barked and wagged his tail.

“That is really sad Zayn.” Zayn shrugged, and simultaneously, he and Liam turned back to the movie.

Liam and Zayn were in almost the same position the next evening when Harry walked in, except this time Zayn was educating Liam about Batman, and the puppy was entranced by the film.

Zayn turned to look at his boyfriend and was puzzled by the bundle of fur in his arms. “What is that Harry?”

Harry cuddled the bundle of fluff closer to his chest and sat down next to Zayn, who lifted Liam out the way. “Someone on my course found a poor cat down a back alley. She gave birth to this little kitten and died. No one else would take him in, and I couldn’t just leave him.” Harry cuddled the kitten closer protectively.

“What’s his name?” asked Zayn, stroking the kitten’s head.

“Louis,” said Harry, holding the kitten up to his face and rubbing his nose. “I hope Liam gets on with him.” Louis looked up at Harry with large soulful eyes.

Zayn picked up the puppy placed him next to Louis. Liam sniffed at the kitten inquisitively. Louis cowered away from the puppy. He didn’t know where he was, he was scared.

The two human continued to talk, but Liam didn’t pay them any attention. “Are you alright?” he asked the kitten quietly. Louis just whined again, shying further away from the puppy.

Liam padded closer to the puppy. “It’s alright. You don’t need to be scared of me. My name’s Liam. What’s your name?”

Louis peeked out from behind his tail that covered his eyes at the brown puppy talking to him. “Louis,” he whispered, as much as a kitten can whisper.

“What are you scared of, Louis?” asked Liam.

“My mum’s not coming back.” cried the little kitten.

Liam felt his heart pound. It had only been a few months since he had been left in a box on the side of the road. He still didn’t know whether his mum was alive or not.

“I know how you feel.” Liam reassured Louis.

“Do you really?” hissed the kitten, looking up at Liam for the first time. “How the hell can you know how I feel?”

Liam didn’t let the kitten’s biting words affect him. He could see the fear that had caused Louis’s defensive walls to spring up. “I was left in a box by my previous owner. That’s where Zayn found me.”

Louis’s harsh expression dropped as Liam spoke. “I’m sorry,” said the little kitten quietly.

“You weren’t to know.” Liam took another step closer to Louis, who didn’t shy away this time. “Zayn and Harry will look after us.” Both animals looked up at the two boys, who were too interested in each other to notice the two pets.

After an hour or so, Zayn and Harry got up from the sofa and made their way to their bedroom. Liam knew the routine and jumped off the sofa, padding towards his basket in the corner. Liam had almost forgotten about the small kitten until he heard a pitiful whine from the sofa. Liam turned around to see Louis perched on the edge, staring after him.

“Where do I go?” asked Louis.

Liam considered for a moment. “Come sleep with me. There’s enough space in my basket.”

Louis leapt down from the sofa and slowly crept towards Liam. Liam turned and wandered towards his grey basket, and was happy to hear the sound of a set of kitten paws following him.

Louis followed the puppy slowly; unsure about what was going on. Despite Liam’s words, Louis was still scared.

Liam curled up in one side of his bed, giving Louis the space to decide what he wanted to do. After a minute of silence in the dark room, Liam felt the warm weight of the kitten settle next to him.

Louis fell asleep quickly, feeling safer than he had since his mum had died next to the fluffy puppy. But that didn’t stop him waking up shaking in the middle of the night. The darkness was closing in on him, oppressing him. His mum had disappeared from him in the middle of the night, and Louis was now scared he would lose someone else, or even himself in the darkness. His mum had always been strong, and if it could hurt her, what was going to stop it hurting him.

Louis shivered, curling closer to the puppy next to him. Louis whined, he couldn’t help it, he was just so scared.

The noise woke Liam, who looked around, blurry eyed, before he noticed the kitten curled up tight next to him. “What’s wrong Louis?”

Louis couldn’t answer Liam, so he just buried his head further into Liam’s fur.

“Are you scared?”

Louis only whined again. Liam took that as a yes.

“I promise no harm will come to you here. I promise I will always protect you and look after you.” Liam curled himself around Louis protectively.

The little kitten purred and burrowed himself further into the big fluffy ball that was Liam.

Neither of them noticed the light come on in the morning.

Harry sauntered into the room, rubbing at his eyes, but he froze as soon as he caught sight of Liam and Louis.

“Zayn,” Harry hissed towards their bedroom.

He heard a groan and the noise of sheets as Zayn rolled over. Harry crept back into the bedroom and physically pulled Zayn out of bed.

“What Harry?” groaned Zayn, grumpy to have been pulled out of bed.

“Shhh,” scolded Harry.

Zayn’s annoyance soon melted away when he caught sight of Liam and Louis curled around each other in Liam’s dog bed. Harry grabbed his phone off the side table and snapped a picture of the sleeping pair.

“We did the right thing Haz, didn’t we,” whispered Zayn.

Harry just nodded, leaning into his boyfriend, and the two boys left the sleeping pets to themselves.

Liam woke to the smell of bacon drifting through the flat, the sound of the shower running from the bathroom, and over that, the distinct noise of Harry singing whilst he cooked.

Liam uncurled himself from Louis, who unconsciously whined at the loss of his warm cuddlesome puppy. Liam stretched his legs and gave himself a little shake. As Liam stepped out of his bed, Louis yawned and sleepily pulled himself to his feet to follow the puppy.

Liam led the way into the kitchen, running over to Harry’s legs.

“Hello Liam,” said Harry, smiling, as he reached down to stroke the puppy.

“Hello Harry,” replied Liam, but of course all Harry heard was ‘Yap, yap’.

“And how are you Louis?” asked Harry, reaching down to pick the small kitten up. Louis purred and nuzzled into Harry.

Zayn walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, holding Liam’s lead. Liam’s eyes went wide, and he bounced excitedly round the kitchen.

“Walk! Yay! Ball!” Liam rushed towards Zayn, barrelling into the boy’s legs.

“I’ll be back soon Haz,” called Zayn. “I’m just going to take Liam for a walk.”

Zayn had already clipped the lead to Liam’s collar, when Louis whined in Harry’s arms.

Louis didn’t want to be left alone. He wanted to go with Liam. Liam had promised he wouldn’t leave him. Louis extended his claws, scrabbling in Harry’s arms.

Liam heard the whine, and tried to pull backwards towards Louis.

“Come on Liam,” urged Zayn, tugging on the lead to pull the puppy towards the door.

Harry gripped onto the kitten in his arms tighter, trying to soothe him. But Louis was panicking. He couldn’t see Liam. Where were they taking him? Why wasn’t Liam coming back when Louis called for him?

“Liam. Liam.” called Louis, terror and panic in his voice.

Liam continued struggling in vain against Zayn, all thought of going for a walk gone. But Zayn was stronger than puppy Liam, and despite Liam’s best efforts, Zayn managed to drag him out of the apartments and onto the street.

Inside the flat, Harry hadn’t been able to hold on to Louis, who leapt out of his arms and sprinted round the corner from the kitchen into the hallway.

Louis’s heart fell when he saw the closed door in front of him. Louis scrabbled at the door, frantically clawing at it with his claws. Liam was outside the door, and Louis had to get to him.

Harry followed the frantic kitten to the front door, where he tried to soothe Louis. He picked the kitten up, gently stroking him, and whispered, “Shhh, Louis. It’s okay. You’re safe here. Louis. It’s okay.”

But nothing Harry could say would calm Louis down. Louis had to get to Liam.

Harry was still fighting with a struggling Louis when his phone rang. Harry sighed, exasperated, and put down the struggling Louis, who instantly ran back to the door.

The caller id showed it was Zayn.

“What’s happening Zayn?” asked Harry, only able to watch as Louis scratched gouges in their wood door.

“Something’s wrong with Liam. I’m bringing him home.”

“What’s wrong?” Harry instantly panicked; worried that something could have happened to his beloved puppy.

“I don’t know. He seems to want to come home.”

“Louis is going mad as well. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m nearly home. Don’t worry.” Zayn reassured Harry.

Whilst Harry tried to reassure the now shaking Louis, Zayn was being practically pulled home by Liam.

Liam was worried about Louis, so he was relieved when Zayn finally seemed to get the idea and turn around to head back to the flat.

Zayn had barely opened the flat’s door when Liam barrelled inside. He spotted Louis in Harry’s arms, and made straight for the struggling kitten.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He had a struggling kitten in his arms and a jumping barking puppy around his legs.

“Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis,” called Liam, pawing at Harry’s legs, trying to get closer to the puppy.

Louis spotted Liam jumping at Harry’s legs, and immediately dug his claws into Harry’s arm. Harry dropped the squirming kitten onto the floor. Louis raced towards Liam, anxious to be back close to him.

Louis rubbed himself along the puppy’s side, so much more content now he was back with his best friend.

“I think we’ve found the answer.” said Zayn, watching down at the two animals.

“Who would have thought we would have ended up getting co-dependent pets.” Harry said with a smile.

Louis and Liam were paying no attention to the two boys talking above their heads. They were back with each other.

Harry went out to buy another lead that day, and from then on, whenever Liam went for a walk, Louis would go for a walk as well.

Harry and Zayn soon learnt that it simply wasn’t a good idea to try and separate Liam and Louis. By the time the kitten and puppy had grown into a cat and a dog, it was almost impossible to physically get them apart. Louis was clever enough to slip anyone who tried to grab him and Liam was strong enough to push anyone away to get to Louis. Some of Harry and Zayn’s friends found Louis and Liam weird, but the two boys never questioned what they had found in their two pets.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, I decided fluffly needed to be a word. Like if its more fluffy that fluffy, it's fluffly. 
> 
> I have a very long piece in the works at the moment so this is just a little teaser to make sure that I am not offline too long.
> 
> Also I'm going to enter NaNoWriMo so I may be rather quiet in the next three or four months. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. I love you all and you are amazing.
> 
> Also, if you liked this, please go and have a look at some of my other works.


End file.
